1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power control apparatus and a power control method, and more particularly, to a power control apparatus and a power control method for efficiently securing reserve power as a precaution against power failure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current power systems are designed to produce electricity greater than electricity used in practice by 10%, which is set in consideration of peak power consumption as a precaution against the case where more electricity is used. Accordingly, in the current power system, fuels and various power generation facilities are additionally necessary. In addition, wasted electricity deteriorates energy efficiency. Furthermore, the amount of carbon dioxide emitted in a process of burning coal, oil, gas, etc is high.
If a required amount of electricity is generated or electricity is used according to the amount of generated electricity, it is possible to prevent global warming while more efficiently using electricity. A smart grid includes technology for measuring electrical demand, the amount of supplied electricity and the state of a power line by applying information technology to a power network so as to maximize energy efficiency.
If the smart grid is used, a consumer and a power supply can exchange information with each other in real time by applying information technology such as ZigBee and power line communication to a power network. Accordingly, the consumer can save money by enabling electrical appliances to automatically operate at a time when the power rate is low.
A power generator can check a power use state in real time so as to flexibly adjust a power supply amount. At a time when power consumption is low, a maximum power amount is not maintained or remaining power is used for pumping-up power generation. Thus, electricity waste can be reduced, and power can be stored and then supplied at a time when power consumption is high. In addition, it is possible to prevent power network failure due to overload.
As a result, the smart grid is a system for efficiently managing all electrical apparatuses including electrical appliances used in the home, such as TVs or refrigerators, and various industrial apparatuses used in factories. It is possible to check power rates used in the home, offices and factories in real time and to use electricity at a time other than when a power rate is high, such as in the daytime.